


【斯莉】从零开始

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】从零开始

莉莉太善良了，所以那个坏蛋利用了她。所有人都这么说。

所有的人都劝她算了吧算了吧，这又不是你的责任。你为什么要为他付出这么多？你的人生才刚刚开始，前途似锦。

但莉莉这次不打算再听他们的了。

年轻人总容易被环境左右，在意其他人的看法，但她现在不是十几岁的小女孩了。

“谢谢你，西弗，我很喜欢。”莉莉接过西弗勒斯递给她的小草做成的竹蜻蜓，在他额头轻吻了一下。

他顿时扭捏了起来，两颊像着了火，一双眼睛黑的发亮，“不…不客气…”他的声音像蚊吟，但莉莉却很高兴。

“哦，西弗，说得好。”她眯起绿眼睛笑起来。

对方说“谢谢”，要回答“不客气”，这是一个巨大的进步——对西弗勒斯来说。

距离救世主纳威隆巴顿消灭伏地魔已经两年了，伏地魔消失后，他的余党抓住并折磨了西弗勒斯——是他的预言导致了黑魔王的失利。

傲罗们赶去的时候，西弗勒斯已经被折磨的没有了人形，只剩一口气。

虽然圣芒戈治好了他的身体，但他的灵魂躲了起来。或许为了不疯掉，他回到了小时候，他的父亲酗酒且家暴，他困在那些梦魇里出不来。

他变成了一个小孩子。

莉莉在圣芒戈看到那双惊恐眼睛的时候就哭了，她记得那个男孩，虽然自身难保但总给她带来希翼和热爱的男孩。

“我们不说他们了，”西弗勒斯总是藏起自己的伤痕，把魔法世界展开给她，“我教你个新咒语吧。”

她找到了邓布利多:“西弗没有亲人了，我想要照顾他。”

“你要知道，他并不是几个月就会康复的。”邓布利多摇头。

“他一直不康复我会一直照顾他。”莉莉说，“或许我们后来不说话了，但西弗勒斯现在是个小孩，他那时候最好的朋友就是莉莉，他一定在等我。”

或许有一点，西弗勒斯抗拒一切人的触碰，但莉莉还能碰到他的手指。

住了半年圣芒戈，西弗勒斯的身体没问题了，莉莉力排众议，把他带回了家。

“佩妮已经搬去伦敦了，这里只有我们两个住，你可以去花园里玩，但不要自己出门哦。”莉莉叮嘱西弗勒斯。

他没反应，也不知道听到没。

他喜欢在花园里挖蚂蚁，滚得一身泥巴，把莉莉新栽的花苗拔出来。

“洗澡!”莉莉凶巴巴地瞪他。

西弗勒斯吓得一缩。

他一开始洗澡也要往外跑，莉莉拦他拦的气喘吁吁，全身都是水，不过后来就好多了，他呆呆地坐在浴缸，任由莉莉揉搓他的头发。

一开始莉莉看他的身体会脸红，但后来看得太多了，也慢慢习惯了。

她帮他洗澡，摸过每一处，偶尔尴尬，因为他成年人的身体会有反应，但他本人比莉莉还疑惑，莉莉只能表示嗯…正常。

西弗勒斯跑丢过一次，是莉莉去凤凰社开会的时候，回家他就不见了，屋子里哪里都没有，花园也没有，她到处找，喊得声嘶力竭，心不停地打颤，最后在秋千架下找到他。

他呆呆地坐在秋千上，不知道在想什么。

当时真想打他，但终究还是下不了手。

又气又累，莉莉抱着西弗勒斯大哭起来，他那时候第一次摸了摸她的头发。

从那时候开始，他似乎慢慢好一点了，他封闭的世界终于打开了一丝缝隙，让莉莉走进去。

里面是黑暗的满是残骸的战场。

他的生命里本也没有什么阳光。

他晚上会惊醒几次，醒了就在黑暗里坐着，不再入睡，他害怕黑暗害怕孤独害怕无声无息，但他知道不会有人来救他，哭也没用。

莉莉不知道他这样多久了，不会哭的孩子自然没有糖吃，她也是无意才发现，于是她决定陪他一起睡。

“睡吧，西弗，我在这里。”她拉住他的手，像哄一个宝宝。

他听话地靠在她身边，闭上眼睛。

邓布利多摇头:“莉莉，西弗勒斯在圣芒戈的长期病房里也能得到很好的照顾，你没必要这么累。”

绿色的大眼睛下面有明显的黑眼圈，莉莉只是笑:“教授，我能为他做的就这么多。不管你们信不信，如果易地而处，西弗也会为我这么做。”

詹姆冷哼:“哈，他倒是想，他想要独占你，他馋你的……”

莉莉皱着眉看着詹姆，不赞同地摇头:“那你怎么知道我不是想独占西弗，不是馋他?”

“男人跟女人怎么会一样!”

莉莉对他皱眉。

邓布利多凝重地看着他们，欲言又止。他还没有把西弗勒斯是卧底的事情告诉任何人，他不想加重莉莉的“愧疚”。愧疚？可他怎么看，也不觉得莉莉那是愧疚。

那似乎是比愧疚更加闪闪发光的感情。

“西弗，我回来了。”莉莉把包丢在门口的柜子上，长出了一口气。忽然觉得回家真好，那些流言蜚语都被关在门外。

西弗勒斯在花园里，他的长发被她扎了起来，穿的干干净净，阳光下他真像个时髦的青年。

“不知道从哪里跑来的，”他咧开嘴笑，怀里是一个橘色的小球，那是一只小奶猫，发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

“哇，小猫，我们养它吧。”莉莉凑了过去，用手指摸了摸猫头，她一直喜欢猫。

“养?”西弗勒斯抬起脸，似乎不明白这个词。

“照顾它，给它吃饭，洗澡，还要铲屎……”莉莉扳着手指头。

“啊，好麻烦，它能给我什么呢?”西弗勒斯疑惑地说，久违啦，他的斯莱特林精神终于出来散步了。

“它会给你爱。”莉莉弯起眼睛。

“爱?”西弗勒斯看着莉莉，若有所思地说，“是什么?”他似乎知道这个词，知道这种忽远忽近忽而甘甜忽而苦涩的情绪。

“爱嘛……”莉莉凑过去，在西弗勒斯唇角吻了一下，“就是这样。”

他还是不明白爱是什么，但他知道爱是暖暖的，柔软的，带着香味的。

所有人都说西弗勒斯斯内普不会好了，从来没有人受了那么多折磨之后再恢复了。

只有莉莉知道他会好的，他一直那么坚韧不屈，他早晚会从深渊里爬上来，伸出手……

她的任务就是在那个时候拉住他的手，说：“欢迎回来，我等你好久了。”


End file.
